el ultimo día
by Chico Pesadilla
Summary: Muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de Jeff the killer mientras se enfrenta al mayor reto de su vida como asesino


Resignado caminaba por la calle, era una noche fría para ser exacto 30 de octubre, vi el reloj de mi victima que saque de mi bolsillo, eran las 23:50 de la noche, volví a andar mi caminata, me encontraba cerca de un parque, vi a una mujer con un paraguas negro estaba parada en medio de este, ella se empieza a alejarse caminando tranquilamente, solo habían dos personas que al mirarme con la ropa y mi cuchillo cubiertos de sangre no se asustasen tan fácilmente.

-Jane-fue lo único que pronuncie en un susurro suave.

Hoy sería el día en que todo acabaría, hoy sería el día en que tendría que pelear la batalla más difícil de todas.

Ahora mi vista estaba dirigida a alguien con el que tenía la desgracia de conocerme muy bien, ahora mi vista se centraba en mi hermano quien me miraba con mucha tranquilidad pero en el fondo sabia de ante-mano que su mirada era de odio reprimido a medias, que pronto sería un odio vengativo

-Ey hermano creo que la reunión familiar será en Halloween será divertido-me dijo de una forma que parecía una amenaza de muerte

Este no era e Liu que conocía y quería, ahora era una copia mal hecha y vengativa de lo que él era, una copia que busca vengarse.

"_Alguien como yo_" pensé viendo cómo se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué tal una pequeña pelea? como en los viejos tiempos solo que en vez de que sea en los videojuegos será en la vida real…y a muerte-empezó a reírse de una forma histérica.

El saco su cuchillo y se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente a mí, cuando iba a clavar su cuchillo yo lo esquive, pero en ese momento se balanceo sobre mí, yo le di una fuerte patada en el estómago alejándolo, el volvió a reírse tambaleándose de una forma inusual, yo me acerque a él corriendo pero cuando iba a clavarle mi cuchillo en su cara pero lo esquivo y me tiro al piso para luego patearme hasta dejarme los labios rotos, luego le agarre de la pierna y lo hice a un lado, me levante y lo ataque con mi cuchillo causándole apenas una pequeña herida en su mejilla.

-Hombre, no rasguñes mi cara soy muy bello para eso-se le nota que ya perdió la cabeza, tal vez la muerte de Susan le volvió loco.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque yo estuve ese día, cierta parte de mí, la que aún le quedaba una pequeña pizca de humanidad quería que sobreviviese y que ella se casara con Liu pero lamentablemente eso no paso.

Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, Liu me había dado una patada en el estómago dejándome sin aire, intente recuperar aire mientras él se acercaba tranquilamente silbando una canción, cuando iba a clavarme su cuchillo, cosa que iba a ser mi final en un movimiento salte a un lado esquivando el cuchillo el me miraba de una forma burlona.

-Nunca me ganaras Jeff-dijo balanceándose sobre mí.

Yo le di un golpe en la cara haciendo que sangrara su nariz, el me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me acerco el cuchillo a mi cuello, yo le di un puño en el pecho alejándolo, él se acercó corriendo hacia mí de nuevo tratando de cortarme el cuello, yo lo detuve con el mío, estaba forcejando demasiado se notaba que era muy fuerte, le pateé en el estómago y luego él se alejó, pude ver odio en su mirada, mi respiración era agitada.

Yo le pateé en la cara volviéndolo a alejar, el salto hacia mí poniéndose sobre mí, su cuchillo estaba muy cerca de mi cara, yo le estaba deteniendo con mi cuchillo, el me hizo un rasguño un poco profundo pero luego le apuñale en el hombro.

-¡Maldito!-grito enojado agarrándose el hombro.

El me apuñalo en el brazo, grite, grite muy fuerte, el dolor era casi insoportable pero con mi otro brazo le di un golpe con mi otro brazo, no herido, el escupió un poco de sangre, se limpió con el torso de su mano y me miro con esa sonrisa enferma, se tambaleaba como si estuviese ebrio pero rápidamente recupero el equilibrio, rápidamente su expresión a una de odio puro hacia mí.

-¡Te matare!-me dijo gritándome de una forma que se escuchó por toda la calle.

El corrió de nuevo hacia mí, me extraña que aún no este cansado, el me lanza una patada en el pecho, luego me golpeo varias veces en la cara, yo le empuje y le aleje de mí, corrí hacia el alzando mi cuchillo, él también lo hizo en mi dirección.

-¡Esto se termina aquí!-gritamos al unísono.

…sangre.

Eso es lo que pude ver…..mi cuchillo le dio a Liu en el pecho, cerca del corazón, el escupía un montón de sangre….me dolía mucho mi costado donde tenía clavado su cuchillo, él se cayó de espaldas al suelo, yo me arrodille acercándome a él.

-Jeff….te….esperare….en….el infierno-me dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Claro, no iría sin ti, guárdame un lugar-le dije sacándome su cuchillo.

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron, su respiración…desapareció, ya no estaba con nosotros, ya estaba muerto.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda Jeff?-esa voz hacia que se me acelerara la sangre, sentía cada vez más odio y deseos de matar.

-Jane-susurre.

Me volteé y ella estaba ahí viéndome con tranquilidad y una sonrisa hipócrita, al igual que Liu, ella se acercó a mí mientras sacaba su cuchillo.

-Jeff seamos sinceros, sabes que te matare así que ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto y así no te matare de rápidamente?-.

-Púdrete-le dije preparándome para pelear.

-Estas herido y ¿aun así quieres matarme? Que idiota-me dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Te matare zorra puta-.

Ella me dio una patada en el costado, juraría que me rompió dos costillas, yo le clave mi cuchillo en el hombro no muy profundo, ella se había hecho a un lado, ella me agarro del cuello y me empezó a asfixiar, yo le aleje las manos y le di un golpe en la rodilla, ella me dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna muy fuerte.

-¡Puta zorra!-me arrodille adolorido.

Ella empezó a reírse de la misma forma que Liu, no sé porque todos los que intentan matarme son unos locos pero ya no importa más, ella corrió en sentido contrario a donde estaba, yo me incorpore rápidamente y corrí hacia donde iba ella, cuando se giró a la derecha la seguí hasta que sentí una patada en el estómago que me deja sin aire.

-Te estas poniendo débil Jeffrey-me dijo.

Yo la mire con rabia, tome mucho aire mientras ella aún seguía riéndose de mí, le clave mi cuchillo en su mano izquierda, ella grito, me volvió a patear esta vez en la cara, me rompió un diente, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder, mi enojo seguía creciendo, yo me acerque a ella corriendo, cuando iba a clavarle mi cuchillo en su cabeza ella me clavo justo en la herida que me hizo Liu, ella empezó a abrirlo mientras yo gritaba de dolor, yo le golpee en la cara y el pecho alejándola, mi sangre fluía muy rápido.

Me sentía débil, pero me mantuve firme, no iba a dejar que ganaran, no ahora, no en esta batalla.

-¡Te matare hijo de puta!-grito ella con odio, me enterró su cuchillo en mi brazo.

Grite adolorido, fue lo suficientemente profundo como para ver que salía por el otro lado, le enterré débilmente mi cuchillo en su abdomen, ella lanzo un grito ahogado mientras escupía mucha sangre sus ojos empezaron a abandonar su cuerpo, pude sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a enfriar.

-Go to sleep perra-.

Finalmente le di un golpe en donde tenía mi cuchillo, hundiéndolo MUCHO más hasta que salió por el otro lado de su cuerpo, me acerque a ella, escuchaba como las gotas de sangre en mi brazo, le quite la máscara, su rostro seguía igual que hace tiempo, aún era linda pero claro jamás me gusto, le hice una bella sonrisa, me dirigí a donde estaba Liu, él no se había movido.

"Hazlo Jeff, hazle una bella sonrisa" decían voces en mi cabeza, las mismas voces que dijeron que mate a mi familia y a los brabucones, hace tiempo que no le oía tan animado desde junto con "alguien" matamos a toda una escuela a plena luz del día, acerque su cuchillo a su cara.

-Go to sleep-susurre.

Acerque mi cuchillo a su rostro cuando…

-Dont go to sleep and awake-dijo clavándome su cuchillo cerca de mi corazón.

Pude sentir el filo frío atravesándome, con mis últimas fuerzas le apuñale en el corazón, le hice rápidamente una sonrisa y me desplome….

/

Abrí los ojos, una luz cegadora no me dejaba ver, minutos después de veo una figura con traje negro, capucha negra y al parecer mirándome sin hacer ruido.

-¿Estoy en el infierno?-fue lo único que pregunte, no me importaba la respuesta, sentía todo el cuerpo muy pesado y estaba mareado.

-Hoy no-podría reconocer esa voz aun sin orejas, esa tranquilamente inquietante voz de mierda….Jack.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-levante un poco la cabeza, estaba atado de manos y pies, en donde estaban mis heridas habían vendas, mi polero blanco fue cambiado por mi camisa negra.

-Slender te encontró tirado en el piso con un montón de sangre-me dijo haciendo a un lado su capucha dejando ver su máscara.

Arque una ceja ¿solo a mí?, el me miro con pena, yo lo mire fijamente como esperando que me dijera que carajos pasaba.

-¿No encontraste algo más conmigo?-.

-Aparte de tu cuchillo no-Mierda, ellos siguen vivos, es una puta mierda.

Me intente levantar pero no pude, estaba atado con una soga muy dura.

-Amigo no puedes irte hasta que tus heridas sanen-me dijo.

Yo no dije nada solo rodé los ojos, pude escuchar pasos, volví a levantar la cabeza.

-Hola Jeff-era ese princeso de Ben, él tenía una sonrisa muy molesta en su rostro, daban ganas de golpearlo.

-Jeff él te curara, Ben es un médico experto-dijo Jack.

-Jeff ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste princeso la semana pasada? O ¿Cuándo me robaste mi cartucho? O ¿Cuándo publicaste en mi Facebook que yo dije que era un princeso marica?-muy bien, si tuviese que elegir un momento para morir, elegiría este.

-Oh vamos amigo ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el pasado?-vale sé que parezco patético pero ustedes en mi lugar harían lo mismo **(o ponerse a gritar como nenitas claro) **encima ya saco la aguja y no es que le tenga miedo no….bueno tal vez si un poco.

-Ahora recuerda dos cosas, 1-te dolerá mucho y 2-no soy un doctor de verdad-.

**/**

Una semana paso… ¡una jodida semana en ese hospital de mierda! Estaba caminando por ese pasillo de mierda cubierto de sangre, cuando me encontraron y entraron a este hospital mataron a todos los que estaban en ella, pero sentía algo raro ¿Pena? No. ¿Miedo? Pfff no ¿Arrepentimiento?..._no._

Lo único bueno eran las visitas, me refería más por Nina que no se despegaba de mí, era lo único bueno de este estúpido hospital, llego a un cementerio, fui a dos lapidas que hicieron que un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos se apoderasen de mí, vi una que estaba en una esquina "_Liu Woods, querido hijo y hermano_" puse una flor blanca, me acerque a la otra quien estaba al frente de esta, "_Jane arkenshaw, hija devota_" puse una flor roja, una sombra paso corriendo a un lado mío, no me importo quien o que fuese esa cosa, me dirigí a un camino sin rumbo fijo recordando muchos momentos en los que paso con Liu, las peleas en la que me salvaba, los días cuando jugábamos sin preocupación y a Jane, una vez la vi rara, estaba mirándome, como si estuviese atenta a todos mis movimientos, parecía rara y ciertamente le tenía un poco de miedo pero un día me acerque y dije: "Hola soy Jeff ¿Cómo te llamas?" desde ese día me llevaba normal con ella, bueno no siempre, a veces teníamos nuestros problemas, hasta ese día….el día en que me volví loco, encendí un cigarrillo, ya no pensaba en eso, recordaba ese día, hace unas semanas atrás, tal vez te preguntes como paso todo, tal vez lo diga en algún momento aunque claro no será hoy, tal vez cambie, pasaron muchas cosas, sentí muchas cosas, tal vez ya no vuelva a matar….o tal vez si

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen rewiews, pongan en fav y follows **


End file.
